


Sleep Aide

by ButterscotchCandybatch



Series: 221B Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterscotchCandybatch/pseuds/ButterscotchCandybatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks Sherlock should get some sleep. Sherlock doesn't agree. John tries to persuade him but somehow it is Sherlock's agenda that ends up being carried out. As usual. (A 221B ficlet in tagless dialogue. As usual.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Aide

“Sherlock.”

“Mmm?”

“Sherlock, you haven’t eaten for two days. You haven’t slept for three nights. If you drive yourself to collapse, I know who will be picking up the pieces and putting you back together.”

“Coffee, two sugars.”

“No, dammit! The last thing you need is more bloody coffee! You need to go to bed!”

“Only if you come with me.”

“What? No! Bed for sleeping, not… _that_.”

“John, this case is at a critical juncture. If I go to bed now, you know my brain will just go around and around on the details of the crime scene and I might as well have stayed up and got some work done.”

“Well, _I’ve_ had enough. I’m going to sleep.”

“But I need your help!”

“Sherlock, I’m tired. I’m no good to anyone like this.”

“You are to me. I need you! You’re the only one who can help me switch off!”

“You’re just trying to sweet talk me now.”

“I’ll have a shower, you know you like it when I have a fresh shave.”

“Still no.”

“Fresh cologne too; the citrusy one you gave me for Christmas.”

“Well…”

“I’ll buy some milk when this case is over.”

“Enough with the begging already! Fine! If you want it that badly, come to bed and I’ll ‘switch you off’ with a blowjob!”


End file.
